Patchi
Patchi is the main protagonist of Walking with Dinosaurs: The 3D Movie. She is a brown-scaled Patchyrhinourus and is voiced by Tara Strong. In the Movie Patchi lived a happy life in the valley with her parents and best friends Scowler and Alex. But one day, One-Eye the evil Tyrannosaurus arrived and caused a stampede among dinosaurs, with her mother, Juniper trying to save her only to be trampled. Patchi and Scowler (who had lost his parents) hide in a pile of logs, after One-Eye sees them and gives chase, but the predator catches up and tries to eat them. Luckily, Bulldust arrives and attempts to fight off One-Eye, but Patchi stares in horror as One-Eye finishes her father off with a bite to the neck and then devours his corpse. In grief by the loss of her parents, Patchi goes off with Scowler and Alex. After traveling for days, Patchi and Scowler were swept down a river while attempting to flee from a pair of Quetzalcoatlus and the three were nearly killed by a pack of Gorgosaurus and their leader, Gorgon, but Blossom, a optimistic female Purgatorius and Dawnbringer, an elderly pessimist loner male Ankylosaurus, rescue them, not before sending the three on their way, but Patchi begs for them to be take in as his apprentices. After Blossom persuades Dawnbringer into agreeing to take them in as his own, the five began traveling and training together, learning more about the world and the dangers around them, and eventually they grow and bond as a family, with Dawnbringer seeing Patchi and Scowler as his children, set to U2's "Beautiful Day", but they often run into dangerous predators such as raptors and after some years pass, Patchi and Scowler eventually reach adulthood. After Dawnbringer dies from battling One-Eye, Patchi is grief-stricken and swears revenge for her adoptive father and the four continue to migrate and eventually meet up with another herd, where an elderly Triceratops called Major is being defeated in a duel by the herd's tyrant leader, Colosso, while his brother, a handsome male Patchyrhinosaurus named Julian, looks on in amazement at his brother's strength. When Patchi is picked on and bullied by Colosso, Scowler tried to avenge his friend's hurt feelings by challenging Colosso to a fight, but sadly, he lost, but finds a new love interest in Flia. Julian is fascinated by Patchi's kindness towards others and slowly begins to have feelings for her, as shown in the "Adventure Of A Lifetime" montage. Patchi and Julian discover a meadow and spend time together. Julian warns Patchi not to tell Colosso about their new romance or he'll kill her. Gorgon and his pack then show up, but before Patchi can fight them off, Colosso charges in and saves Julian, but leads him away from Patchi, becoming enraged at their newfound love. Julian begs Colosso not to kill Patchi, Colosso agrees, but forbids him to go near Patchi, seeing her as a threat to his position as a leader. Patchi and Scowler are forced to stay at the very back of the herd, during which Scowler comforts a very depressed Patchi. As the herd were crossing a frozen lake it started to break and Patchi, with the help of Scowler, Alex, and Blossom, lead most of the herd back to land, igniting Colosso's anger and after meeting up with the rest of the herd, he challenges Patchi to a fight and despite getting up again and again, Patchi refuses to back down, even while receiving a long, brutal and painful beating. Patchi eventually begins to tire out and despite her best efforts, Colosso sees his chance and pins her down underneath a pile of logs in a ditch and kicks Patchi out of the herd before leaving, forcing a reluctant, protesting Julian to go with him. Patchi becomes very depressed at losing Julian, to the point of allowing Gorgon and his pack to eat her. After some inspiring words from Alex, Blossom and Scowler about how their parents and Dawnbringer died for them and that if she's going to die, Patchi should die for her love. Patchi musters up the courage to go back to the herd, not before defeating Gorgon by breaking his spine on a sharp rock. With his last words, Gorgon tells the three that Egg Mountain is actually an erupting volcano and comments "Kids.They grow up so fast", before dying. Patchi and her friends race after the herd to warn them, as the volcano's lava makes them lose the herd's scent and meteors set the entire forest ablaze, making it a difficult and dangerous journey. They do not realize that One-Eye had seen them and is tracking them down. Mad with power, Colosso attempts to force the reluctant herd up to Egg Mountain, emotionally manipulating them, by coaxing some baby Igunadons to climb up with him, believing it to be a path of light for him to escape the lava instead of an erupting volcano, but Julian is fed up with his brother's behavior and tries to convince the herd to leave, gently escorting the babies down. Colosso angrily strikes Julian down and demands to do what he says since he is his brother, then screams to the herd to obey him or they will die with him. The herd, shocked and disgusted, sees Colosso for the tyrant and bully that he is and shuns him, with Flia angrily calling him out saying he is a monster like One-Eye. The herd heads off with Julian to a safer place. Colosso stubbornly decides to head off by himself, climbing up and inside the volcano. At that point, Patchi, Scowler, Blossom and Alex happily reunite with Julian and Flia, only to realize that One-Eye has tracked them down. The herd then panics at the sight of him, but Patchi and Scowler tells everyone to rally together and stand up to One-Eye. While initially intimidated by the herd, One-Eye then sees Colosso climbing up the volcano and charges after him. Despite what Colosso had done to her, Patchi decides to help him as well as get rid of One-Eye once and for all, with her friends all rallying behind her, in a touching display of loyalty and friendship. As Patchi heads off with Scowler, Alex and Blossom, she tells Julian to "Be the leader this time". Later Colosso is ambushed by One-Eye and tries to fight him off, but One-Eye is too strong for him and fatally injures him. Patchi arrives, but after seeing One-Eye bite Colosso in the neck, it triggers Patchi's memories of her father dying the same way. On the brink of death, Colosso prepares to meet his fate, but Patchi snaps out of it and engages in battle with One-Eye, breaking his fangs and his arm with the hole in her frill, and eventually with help from Scowler, pushing One-Eye off the cliff, where he dies from impact and his dead body is covered up by lava, finally avenging their families. Sadly, Colosso dies from his injuries but with his dying breath he apologizes to Patchi for his behavior and asks if his brother could forgive him. As Patchi comes to reunite with Julian, she sadly informs him about the death of his brother and nuzzles him to help him with his grief. At the end of the movie, Patchi and Julian have both become the proud and noble leaders of the herd, and the movie ends with her and Julian's children, Willow, Gobo, and Skye hatching, as they and their friends watch and celebrate. Appearance, Personality and Relationships. She is kind, strong-willed, brave, sarcastic, selfless and will fight to protect those she cares about. Patchi received a scar on her frill after a Troodon tried to steal her away as a hatchling, but Alex and Scowler save her. She is best friends with Scowler and Alex, often seeing them as her brothers, and gains a sisterly relationship with Blossom. She, like Scowler, hates Colosso and One-Eye. As a hatchling, she is kind, quiet and curious, but as an adult, is a lot more brave, outspoken and mature. She will appear in the upcoming seque, "Walking With Dinosaurs 2: The Mysterious Island." Relatives * Bulldust - Father *Juniper - Mother * Scowler - Best friend * Alex - Best friend * Blossom - New best friend * Julian - Mate * Willow, Gobo and Skye - Children * Flia - Good friend. * Colosso - Brother-in-law. Quotes